The COHCCC Director has a wide array of advisory inputs to assist in planning for the Center's future and evaluating the outcomes of Center program and policy implementation. The most important of these is the day-to-day decision-making body, the Cancer Center Leadership Committee. This group consists of the traditional senior leaders of the Center (Deputy and Associate Directors), as well as the Program Co-Leaders and several other key senior members of the Center. All plans either originate in or pass through this group. In recent years, our External Advisory Committee has played an ever larger role in reviewing our plans and advising on our course of action;the EAC is also particularly important in its evaluative function. In this program cycle, the Director has established two new committees of CC leaders to advise on the overhauling of the Center's clinical trials apparatus and in developing new disease-based research programs. These are, respectively, the Clinical Research Governance Board and the Cancer Center Task Force for Disease Program Development. To assist in Institutional strategic planning, all senior scientific, clinical, and administrative leaders form the Clinical and Scientific Executive Team. City of Hope Corporate Boards of Directors (for the Parent Corporation, as well as for the Beckman Research Institute [BRI] and National Medical Center [NMC]) provide a lay perspective to the Director on many issues and, ultimately, approve the Cancer Center's strategic directions. Finally, for consultation relating to academic issues or clinical programs, respectively, the Director meets regularly with the BRI Council of Chairs and the NMC Council of Chairs. The Cancer Center Minority Task Force advises on interlocking initiaves for community engagement in CCARE. In the upcoming program period, there are several major initiatives for which our planning processes and advisory bodies are fully engaged. These include: (1) full implementation of the three developing cores;(2) full implementation of the CCARE initiative;(3) the evolution of one or several clinical programs into Cancer Center disease-based research programs;and (4) full implementation of our long-range plan for the development of cancer prevention and population science research.